Oliver Wood führt KEIN Tagebuch!
by Zutzi alias Susi
Summary: Natürlich führt Oliver KEIN Tagebuch, sondern ein Journal! Nicht, dass das besser wäre, aber was schreibt er in sein Ta-, sorry, JOURNAL? Und – Oliver führt eine Beziehung? Whow, mit wem? Mit Katie Bell natürlich!
1. Titelseite

**Titelseite**

_Titel:_ Oliver Wood führt KEIN Tagebuch!

_Zusammenfassung:_ Natürlich führt Oliver KEIN Tagebuch, sondern ein Journal, ihr Idioten! Nicht, dass das besser wäre, aber was schreibt er in sein Ta-, entschuldigung, JOURNAL? Hat er wirklich Gedanken, die über Quidditch hinausgehen? Ist er wirklich nicht so einfältig, wie er zu sein scheint? Und – was ist das? Oliver führt eine Beziehung? Whow, mit wem? Mit Katie Bell natürlich!

_Autorin:_ Quidditch Witch

_Übersetzerin:_ Zutzi alias Susi

_Beta:_ normalerweise Denise (Hey, Denise, was ist los mit dir? Ich warte schon seit Wochen auf eine e-Mail von dir!!!)

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Spoilers:_ die Bücher I, II, III und „Das Tagebuch der Katie Bell"

_Disclaimer:_ Wenn ich Harry Potter besitzen würde oder irgendetwas, das nur im Entferntesten damit zusammenhängt, dann wäre ich eine sehr reiche und sehr glückliche Frau, aber da ich keines von beiden bin, so schätze ich, ich besitze Harry Potter nicht. Verdammt!

_Anmerkung der Autorin:_ Also, lest und vergesst nicht, ein Review zu hinterlassen! Es waren die Reviews, die dieses Tagebuch viel besser machten als meinen ersten Versuch eines solchen (bitte lest es nicht, bitte!), und ich hoffe, durch weitere Kommentare noch besser zu werden!

Vielen Dank an alle, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, einen kurzen Blick in Olivers Ta-, sorry, sorry, JOURNAL zu werfen. Schlag mich nicht, Oliver, es war nur ein dummer Fehler. AU!

_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:_ Da die Fanfic in der Originalsprache (Englisch) noch nicht abgeschlossen ist, werde ich immer dann updaten, wenn auch Quidditch ein neues Kapitel hochlädt. Geht ja nicht anders. Dennoch: Lest und reviewt!


	2. Siebter November

Kapitel 1

**7. November**

Wer gesagt hat, dass es eine Art Therapie ist, seine Gedanken in ein Journal zu schreiben, der ist ein Idiot. Ich habe schon einen ganzen Satz geschrieben und fühle mich keinen Deut besser.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir gegen Hufflepuff verloren haben. Von allen Leuten auf der Welt mussten wir gegen Diggory verlieren! Na ja, ich bin sicher, er ist ein sehr ... ähm ... netter Mensch, aber auf einem Besen ist er nicht gerade der Schnellste, nicht wahr? Das erste Spiel verloren, gegen Hufflepuff.

Und das Schuljahr hat so gut angefangen! Mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, leichter Unterricht (als ob ich UTZE später noch brauchen würde), ein herausragendes Team und Katie ... alles lief so gut. Ich war mir sicher, dass nichts und niemand das Team zurückhalten konnte, nein, nicht dieses Jahr, nicht, wenn es meine letzte Chance ist!

Wir hätten gewonnen. Das wurmt mich richtig. Wir hätten beinahe gewonnen. Wenn nur diese gottverdammten Dementoren nicht gewesen wären! Der einzige Grund, warum sie hier sind, ist Potter, weil Potter wichtig genug ist, um einen verrückten Massenmörder hinter sich her zu haben. Und es ist schon ironisch, dass ausgerechnet Potter am leichtesten von den Dementoren zu beeinflussen ist. Wenn er nur nicht von seinem Besen gefallen wäre. Verdammt noch mal!

Ich sollte ihm nicht die Schuld geben. Ich weiß, er hat keine Schuld. Katie erinnerte mich daran, bevor sie ihn besuchen ging. Und ich mag den Jungen wirklich. Ein Naturtalent, wenn ich jemals eines gesehen habe! Hat uns bis jetzt kein einziges Spiel verloren. Ich nehme an, ich sollte nicht auf ihn böse sein (obwohl es mir schwer fallen wird, etwas wie das zu überwinden), das dritte Jahr im Team und nur ein Spiel verloren ... nicht einmal Charlie Weasley ist das gelungen.

Jetzt fühle ich mich ein bisschen besser. Es ist noch nicht alles verloren. Wir haben ein gutes Team und mit einem bisschen Glück können wir es immer noch schaffen, nicht wahr? Wenn Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw verliert (und wir alle wissen, dass es so sein wird, ich meine, das ist HUFFLEPUFF), und wenn Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin verliert, und wenn wir sowohl Ravenclaw als auch Slytherin mit einem schönen Vorsprung an Punkten besiegen ... es hört sich nach viel an, ist aber durchaus machbar.

Wir müssen natürlich extra hart trainieren. Vielleicht werde ich die Anzahl der wöchentlichen Trainingsstunden erhöhen, wenn wir erst wieder ganz sicher im Spiel sind. Das Team wird darüber nicht gerade glücklich sein, natürlich, und Katie wird mir wahrscheinlich für eine Woche oder so jeglichen physischen Kontakt verweigern, aber wenn wir erst gewonnen haben, werden sie mir dankbar sein.


	3. Zwölfter November

Kapitel 2

**12. November**

Die zehn Gebote des Quidditch (aufgezeichnet und kommentiert von Oliver Wood, der den Göttern des Quidditch treu ergeben ist und deshalb mit ihnen sprechen darf):

1. Du sollst dich nichts und niemandem hingeben außer dem göttlichen und noblen Sport der Zauberer, Quidditch. Du sollst an nichts anderes denken als an Klatscher und Quaffel, Porkstoff-Taktiken und Doppeltreiber-Abwehrtechniken, und so weiter, für den Rest deiner Tage.

Kommentar: Freundinnen sind eine Ausnahme. Wirklich. Ich erfinde das nicht bloß, um meine eigene geteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu rechtfertigen, nein, ich nicht ...

2. Quidditch hat Vorrang vor allem anderen. Es ist egal, wie müde du bist, es ist egal, wie sehr es regnet oder wie stark der Wind bläst, es ist egal, wie lang dein Aufsatz für deinen gemeinen, fetthaarigen Zaubertränke-Professor (der eine Ewigkeit von tollwütigen Klatschern beworfen werden soll) sein muss, du sollst Training haben. Wenn nicht, so soll dein Team für alle Ewigkeit verflucht sein.

Kommentar: Dieses mag ich. Sehr sogar.

3. Du sollst Quidditch NIEMALS als „dumm" bezeichnen oder noch schlimmer, sagen, es sei „nur ein Spiel". Tod und Zerstörung suchen alle auf, die dies tun.

Kommentar: Wenn ich nur Flint erwichen würde, wie er die Worte „dumm" und „Quidditch" in einem Satz verwendet... Das oben Erwähnte zählt nicht, weil ich die Worte bloß zitiert habe.

4. Du sollst an einem Tag, an dem ein Spiel stattfindet, nichts tun, das nicht auf Quidditch bezogen ist.

Kommentar: Ja, das inkludiert auch essen. Verdammt.

5. Du sollst deinen Teamkapitän ehren. Nenne ihn niemals „fanatisch" oder „wahnsinnig". Mach alles, was er dir sagt, und lass während des Trainings keine Beschwerden über deine Lippen wandern.

Kommentar: An diesem Punkt muss mein Team noch arbeiten...

6. Du sollst stets nach den Regeln spielen.

Kommentar: Flint...

7. Du sollst niemals irgendjemandem, der mit dem gegnerischen Team alliiert ist, auch nur das kleinste Detail über die Strategien deines Teams verraten.

Kommentar: Glücklicherweise haben wir dieses Problem nicht. Unglücklicherweise haben auch die anderen Teams dieses Problem nicht.

8. Du sollst keinem anderen Team die Trainingszeiten wegnehmen.

Kommentar: FLINT...

9. Du sollst nicht versuchen, den Schiedsrichter zu belügen.

Kommentar: FLINT!!!

10. Du sollst dir nicht wünschen, dass einer deiner Spieler die Eigenschaften eines Spielers aus dem gegnerischen Team hätte.

Kommentar: Mein Team tritt den anderen in die Ärsche, Ende der Geschichte.

Neben diesen einfachen Regeln sollst du die Götter des Quidditch ehren und dich selbst auf dem Weg zum Ruhm des Quidditch finden. Dies sind die Worte des Oliver Wood, Hohepriester der Kirche des Gryffindor-Quidditch. (Messen finden jeden Dienstag und um Mitternacht vor Spielen statt. Alle Gemeindemitglieder haben ihre zeremonielle Kleidung zu tragen und dürfen kein Essen mitbringen, ansonsten werden sie den Zorn Desjenigen-der-nicht-gegessen-hat-weil-er-zu-beschäftigt-mit-dem-Training-war zu spüren bekommen.)


	4. Fünfundzwanzigster November

Kapitel 3

**25. November**

Frauen. Ich werde sie wohl nie verstehen.

Katie ist böse auf mich, weil ich sie berührt habe, als wir uns heute in der Halle begegnet sind. Okay, vielleicht war es etwas mehr als eine Berührung. Vielleicht habe ich ihr auf den Hintern geschlagen oder so, aber der springende Punkt ist, dass das eigentlich keine so große Sache ist! Ich habe es schon zuvor getan, sogar bevor wir miteinander ausgegangen sind, und vielleicht ist sie ein bisschen auf mich wütend geworden, aber niemals böse auf mich!

Sie hat mich angeschrieen, genau dort in der Mitte des Korridors. Nicht wirklich der beste Platz, um mit deiner Freundin zu streiten. Die halbe Schule hörte zu. Jetzt habe ich ständig ein paar hoffnungsvolle Viertklässlerinnen um mich herum, weil sie denken, dass wir Schluss gemacht hätten. Jedenfalls hat sie mich angeschrieen, etwas von wegen wie typisch es für Männer wäre zu denken, dass nur weil sie mit einem Mädchen ausgehen, können sie sie berühren wann auch immer sie wollen. (Da steckt schon etwas Wahres dahinter, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum das ein Streitpunkt ist.) Sie stürmte weg und seither habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen.

Ich habe mich den ganzen Tag lang ziemlich schlecht gefühlt deswegen. Ich habe schon sehr lange nicht mehr mit Katie gestritten (Kämpfe über Dinge wie wer die Decke bekommt zählen nicht) und mit Sicherheit wollte ich nicht jetzt damit beginnen, nicht wenn die Dinge mit uns so gut liefen. Ich glaube, ich muss schrecklich ausgesehen haben, weil Alicia kam nach dem Abendessen zu mir und sagte mir, dass es nicht meine Schuld war. Sie sagte mir nicht, WARUM es nicht meine Schuld war, nur dass es nichts mit ihren Tagen zu tun hätte (was mein erster Gedanke gewesen war) und dass Katie sich bald wieder beruhigt hätte. Ich bin immer noch total verwirrt und frage mich, was ich als nächstes tun sollte.

Soll ich mich entschuldigen? Ich will nicht, dass Katie böse auf mich ist, genauso wenig wie ich will, das Slytherin den Quidditch Cup gewinnt. Aber, und ich sage es noch einmal, es ist nicht MEINE Schuld, dass sie sich aufführt wie eine ... na ja, eine Zicke. Nicht, dass sie für gewöhnlich keine Zicke wäre, aber nicht in diesem Maße. Zumindest wurde sie nicht wütend auf mich wegen dummen Sachen.

Mal ehrlich, SIE sollte sich bei MIR entschuldigen! Sie ist diejenige, die mit dem Streit angefangen hatte! Sie ist diejenige, die etwas zum Streitpunkt gemacht hatte, das zuvor nie einer gewesen war! Also! Alles ist ihre Schuld!

Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen. Sicher nicht. Wenn sie die Güte hat, mir zu erklären, was zur HÖLLE los ist, dann kann sie zu mir kommen.

Noch ein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich zu Bett gehe: Die Jungs haben jetzt eine kleine Wette laufen: Wie lange ich brauchen werde, bevor ich totalen zusammenbreche und Katie um Vergebung anflehe. Ehrlich, sie führen sich auf, als ob sie mich um ihren Finger gewickelt hätte oder so etwas ...


	5. Siebenundzwanzigster November

Kapitel 4

**27. November**

Ich habe aufgegeben.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Wie ich schon sagte, ich will nicht mehr, dass Katie auf mich böse ist... und, um ehrlich zu sein, alles, was es dazu brauchte, war, sie am nächsten Morgen einmal anzusehen, und schon konnte ich nicht mehr auf sie böse sein.

Merlin, mich hat's schlimm erwischt.

Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass sie noch nicht bereit ist, mir zu vergeben. Und das ist Scheiße. Ich meine, das ist wirklich, wirklich Scheiße. Ich gab jede Heuchelei von Rang und Stellung auf und kroch auf Knien herum und flehte sie an und sie will mich IMMER noch nicht zurück.

Und sie ging so weit, dass sie mir mit voller Absicht den Quaffel auf meinen Kopf geschossen hatte, heute beim Training ...

Schokolade. Ich besorge ihr Schokolade. Alle Mädchen lieben Schokolade, oder? Na ja, halt, vielleicht sollte ich das nicht verallgemeinern. Nach allem ist doch das der Hauptgrund, warum ich jetzt in diesem Schlamassel stecke.

Ich frage Percy, was ich tun soll. Na ja, eben nachdem er und die anderen aufhören, über mich und meinen Mangel an Willenskraft zu lachen. Aber er hat schon seit langem eine Freundin und er hat niemals mit ihr gestritten, also muss er etwas über Frauen wissen, das ich nicht weiß.

Ja, das werde ich machen. In der Zwischenzeit könnte ich selber etwas Schokolade vertragen...


	6. Achtundzwanzigster November

Kapitel 5

**28. November**

Schokolade ist keine gute Idee. Keine Schokolade. Percy behauptet das. Ich weiß nicht warum. Er wollte es mir erklären, aber seine Brüder haben irgend etwas in die Luft gejagt oder haben irgend etwas verzaubert, sodass es jetzt rosa Punkte hat oder vielleicht haben sie auch nur beschlossen, ihm Probleme zu bereiten, jedenfalls musste er weg und den Schulsprecher spielen und ich habe immer noch keine Idee, was ich wegen Katie machen soll, und Alicia will mir nichts sagen und das Training war wirklich SCHRECKLICH. Nicht nur, weil Katie nicht mit mir sprechen wollte, sondern auch weil das ganze Team immer noch wegen dem letzten Spiel „down" ist und ich kann ihnen nicht wirklich die Schuld geben.

Hmm, in letzter Zeit scheine ich es wirklich zu mögen, in dieses Buch zu schreiben. Ich mag vielleicht nicht so aussehen, aber in meinem Kopf wirbeln viel mehr Gedanken herum, die nicht nur mit Quidditch zu tun haben. Katie zum Beispiel. Frauen allgemein. Idiotische Zaubertränke-Professoren, so etwas eben. Ich denke wirklich, dass es hilft, alles aufzuschreiben.

Natürlich, wenn ich das jemandem erzählen würde, würde er sicher denken, dass ich ein Softie bin und jegliche Männlichkeit zerstört habe, die ich mir durch meine Tätigkeit als Quidditchspieler verdient habe, also muss dieses kleine Journal als mein Geheimnis gewahrt bleiben. Ich habe es als Trainingsplaner beschriftet, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Zurück zum Thema, Training und Quidditch. Ich muss mich wirklich wieder zusammenreißen, damit ich den Rest des Teams auch ermutigen kann. Darum hoffe ich wirklich, dass Hufflepuff im nächsten Spiel besiegt wird, damit wir wieder zurück ins Spiel kommen, und Harry sagt ständig etwas von wegen Lupin und Irrwichte, sodass ich glaube, dass er wirklich wegen seinem Dementorenproblem Hilfe bekommen hat. Aber die Mädchen sind immer noch bedrückt deswegen und Katie im Speziellen macht es auch nicht gerade einfacher. Ich denke, sie hat sie alle dazu bewogen, sich gegen mich zu stellen, indem sie ihnen erzählt, was für ein chauvinistisches Arschloch ich bin oder so was in der Art, ehrlich, ICH VERSTEHE SIE NICHT!

Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus, und das macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich brauche jemanden, der mir die Frauen erklären kann. Ich dachte, ich würde sie ziemlich gut kennen, aber dann passierte das! Ich denke, ich werde den Zwillingen sagen, dass sie jetzt aufhören sollen, so eine Szene zu veranstalten, sodass ich mit Percy über besagtes Thema sprechen kann, weil, so hilfreich dieses Journal auch sein mag, ich muss mit jemandem sprechen, der auch wirklich eine Antwort für mich hat... und der fähig ist, mit einem Mädchen länger als ein Monat zusammen zu sein, was schon von vornherein die Zwillinge ausschließt... na ja, sie wären sowieso nicht in Frage gekommen, wer kann sich schon vorstellen, mit ihnen über so eine Angelegenheit zu sprechen?


	7. Nachtrag der Übersetzerin

_**Nachtrag der Übersetzerin:**_

* * *

So Leid es mir auch tut, Quidditch Witch, die Autorin dieser Fanfic, hat beschlossen, sie nicht mehr weiterzuführen. Falls doch noch ein Kapitel nachkommen sollte, werde ich es natürlich übersetzen und hier posten, keine Sorge.

Ich stehe natürlich für jegliche Fragen und Antworten gerne zur Verfügung. Ihr könnt euch auch an Quidditch Witch wenden, sie versteht etwas Deutsch und natürlich Englisch.

Und für alle, die ich jetzt für Katie/Oliver begeistern konnte: Lest meine andere Fanfic, **Die dünne Linie zwischen Liebe und Hass. **Es geht natürlich um Katie, die den perfekten Oliver Wood über alles hasst und... nein, das müsst ihr dann doch selber lesen! Außerdem entsteht in meinem Kopf gerade eine weitere Story mit Katie und Oliver. Diese wird dann auch so bald wie möglich gepostet werden.

Danke an alle, die für Olivers Journal ein Review geschrieben haben! (Und danke an alle, die es noch tun werden!)

_Ciaoiii!__  
-Susi_


End file.
